Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 10$ and $d = 2$. $3$ $c$ $^2 + 4$ $d$ $ + 10$
Substitute $10$ for ${c}$ and $2$ for ${d}$ $ = 3{(10)}^2 + 4{(2)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(100) + 4{(2)} + 10 $ $ = 300 + 8 + 10 $ $ = 318$